Legs
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: LJ Challenge. One-shot. Before anything else, Agon is a leg man. So what do you suppose he'd do upon finding someone with the perfect legs? Agon/Sena.


FASH: Another response to one of kirskipkat's challenges on live journal. I have too much fun with their prompts. Can you tell I had fun with my Atlas of the Human Anatomy book while writing this? Hey, Agon's a genius, I'm sure he's memorized all these muscles!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, and the prompt for this was provided by Jack.

""-speech

''-thoughts

There were plenty of reasons why Agon could find someone attractive, tonnes of little factors that all worked together to entice him.

The scent of their hair, the fullness of their lips, the size and softness of their hands, the tone they used to say his name, the slope of their shoulders, the symmetry of their face, the list went on forever.

But before anything else, the absolute priority was that they had nice legs.

He found a large Patella to be a turn off. He liked to see the muscles forming the Quadriceps Tendon: the Rectus Femoris, Vastus Lateralis, Vastus Medialis and Vastus Intermedius, flex slightly when someone extended their knee, but not too much. A firm, toned Gastrocnemius, made absolutely perfect by either lots of running or jumping, could almost make him salivate. And don't even get him started on the Biceps Femoris and Vastus Lateralis.

Of course it was hard to find someone with the perfect legs, because the muscles under the flesh weren't the only things that mattered when it came to the limbs. Usually Agon at least tried to find someone who's muscles were close enough to his ideal though, as long as the shape was nearly right he could keep himself from fretting over the length of the limbs or the texture of their skin.

Then he met someone with the perfect legs. Long, for a person their height anyways, shapely, firm muscles underneath what he could only assume was silky soft skin. And once he saw something perfect, he had to make it his.

He was a greedy bastard like that.

Of course kidnapping, or should he say 'escorting', Sena of the Deimon Devil Bats away to somewhere a bit more secluded as he was making his way home after practice was no piece of cake, but a challenge was more fun anyways.

"A-Agon-san, don't you suppose we've gone far enough into the park now?" Sena asked as he trailed behind him, forced to follow him due to the fact that Agon had grabbed a hold of his hand as soon as he had first snuck up on the boy.

"Yeah, I suppose we have. How about we go sit over on that bench there?" Agon was walking towards it before he even finished the question, giving Sena no choice but to follow.

They settled down on the bench, Sena's eyes nervously flickering around to study everything but the older boy beside him.

'Che, I go through the trouble of bringing him to a place without any distractions, and he doesn't even bother paying me any attention.'

He would rectify that, _very soon_.

"So, Sena." He began, his eyes keenly noticing the way the brunette tensed up when he actually bothered calling him by his name.

"Yes, Agon-san?" Sena asked softly as he slowly turned his head to face the older boy.

"I bet your legs still hurt from our game, don't they?" He shifted a bit closer to the boy beside him.

Sena brightened up a bit at the question as his mind began to rationalize the situation in a way that made sense to him.

'Agon-san just wants to ask me how I'm feeling, but he's too concerned about his image to do so in a place where someone might see.'

"Well, we didn't have practice yesterday so I got some time to rest them up, they're still a little sore though."

"I see." Agon responded vaguely before in a flash of movement he leaned over, took hold of Sena's ankles and swung them up into his lap.

Sena had tensed up again, the cogs in his head turning as he tried to make sense of this situation.

"I can help with that." Agon began as he pushed up the hem of Sena's pants. "Just let me _take care of you_."

Sena looked at him warily, "Ah, you really don't have to help or anything Agon-san, I'll be-" He abruptly stopped and went limp when Agon's fingers being kneading the sore muscles in his leg expertly.

Agon grinned darkly. "See? Aren't you glad I want to take care of you?" He asked as his fingers trailed up and down the Gastrocnemius, fingers flexing and kneading to check the firm muscles underneath the skin that was just as soft as he knew it would be.

"Mm-hm." Sena languidly answered, his eyes beginning to close.

"Good." Agon answered back before swiftly leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sena's, his fingers never stopping their movements.

Sena's eyes had snapped back open and he tensed for a second before Agon began massaging a particularly sore spot on the back of his calf. He then found himself relaxing despite the situation, even pressing back into the kiss a little as he focused on Agon's magic fingers.

'Well, this is easier than I thought it would be.' Agon pressed his fingers a little firmer against Sena's calf, causing the younger boy to lightly gasp, lips parting from discomfort.

Agon guiltlessly exploited the opening, although it seemed as soon as he'd managed to invade Sena's mouth with his tongue the running back snapped back to reality.

With more force than Agon had expected the brunette pushed against his shoulders and awkwardly rolled off the bench, landing on the ground with a muffled: 'ow'.

He quickly stood himself up though, the pant legs still rolled up to his knees, his cheeks a rosy red, his lips swollen from the kiss, stuttering something that didn't make sense.

Agon leaned back into the bench, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Got something to say, Hon'?"

"H... Hon'?" Sena stuttered back at him before seeming to come to the conclusion that he should be high tailing it out of there.

"Thanks for the, uh, help Agon-san, but I'd really better get home now!" He laughed nervously for a moment before sprinting off.

Agon watched him go with a smirk, eyes zealously trained on the back of Sena's legs until the pant legs fell back into place.

'Run as fast as you can, but I'm not letting your golden legs go right after I've found them.' He pressed a finger to his lips, smirk widening as he thought of the way Sena had reacted to the kiss.

'And next time, you're not even going to be able to process the thought of running off, let alone go through with it.'


End file.
